


Bad Max / Chloe / Max

by simpletextadventure



Series: The less usual ships [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I felt like skipping the undressing ... so they are all naked from the start., Kissing, Licking, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: A threesome with two persons.





	Bad Max / Chloe / Max

Chloe woke up and for some reason she was naked. Max was there, too. She stood in the middle of Chole's room, also naked. Suddenly the door opened. Max tried to cover her body with her hands. Another naked person entered the room, it was Max ... Bad Max ... aka the crazy Max from the diner.  
  
"WTF!", Max said to Bad Max.  
  
"WTF!", Bad Max said to Chloe.  
  
"WTF!", Chloe said to the two Maxes.  
  
Bad Max walked up to Max and said, "You can take your arms down, there's not much to hide, anyway." - "Hey do not talk to her like that!", Chloe said angrily. "And there she is!", said Bad Max and turned to Chloe, "The girl who should be dead." - "Fuck you!", Cursed Max and pushed Bad Max away. Bad Max put her hands on her hip and said, "Chloe, do you know Max thought about sacrificing you?" - "Shut the fuck up!", Max roared. "It does not matter.", Chloe said in a calm voice, "What matters is that she saved me! And I love her!" - "I love you too!", Max said softly. Her anger was completely gone. "You're so cute", said Bad Max ironically.  
  
"Everyone has a dark side ... no one is just good or bad. I have no problem with you...", Chloe said, looking at Bad Max. Then she looked at Max and continued talking, "...but you should make peace with yourself. Why don't you just kiss each other?" - "What?", Max asked, taking a step back. "Come on, Max, it's just a dream, you know that this is just a dream, right?", Chloe said with a smile. "I know that this is a dream.", Max said, pointing to Bad Max, "She shows up in my nightmares every night!" - "Are we always naked in your dreams?" Chloe asked. "No.", Max said, her voice was weak, "Usually you're dead and she tells me what a terrible person I am!"  
  
Chloe got out of the bed and hugged Max, "Then I would say that this is an improvement. Maybe this is your chance to defeat your nightmares." - "How?", asked Max, "By kissing myself?" Bad Max came over and Chloe put an arm around her. "I love you, Max ... all your facets!", Chloe said. Max, Chloe and Bad Max were now in a small circle and Chloe had here arms around Max and Bad Max, "I think you have to forgive yourself and I think I'm here to help you."  
  
"Maybe ...", Max began before she froze wide-eyed, "whose hand is that?", she asked as she felt a hand on her butt. She felt Chloe's hand on her shoulder and saw Chloe's other hand on Bad Max's shoulder ... so what the hell! "I think Chloe is right", said Bad Max, squeezing Max's butt. "That's not right", Max mumbled. Perhaps it will help you to see that I forgive the part of you who wanted to sacrifice me. The hand on Max's shoulder and the hand on her butt moved away and Chloe and Bad Max began to kiss.  
  
"How can you just kiss her, Chloe?", Max protested. "She's you and I love you!", Chloe replied while Bad Max bit her in the lower lip. "Enough talk!", said Bad Max, sticking her tongue into Chloe's mouth. "That's not right.", Max said quietly as she watched Bad Max and Chloe kissing. Max became increasingly jealous of her other self. She was glad when the two stopped kissing. Max did not miss the look with which Chloe looked at Bad Max after the kiss.  
  
 "You really love her...", Max said. Chloe smiled and replied, "Of course I do! She's a part of you, after all, and I love you without exceptions." Bad Max took Max's hands and said empathetically, "Just think how much pleasure we could give Chloe if we stop hating each other." Then she leaned forward and kissed Max. Max did not return the kiss at first, but she did not resist either. She looked at Chloe, who gave her a loving nod. Then Max closed her eyes and opened her mouth slowly. She felt her own tongue on her tongue. Chloe exploded with excitement as she watched Max and Bad Max kiss. Max smiled a little while kissing when she heard Chloe say, "Hella Yes!"  
  
When Max opened her eyes again after the kiss with herself, she saw Chloe's excited face. At that moment, she realized what opportunity this offered, she could experience a threesome with Chloe without a third person ... only Chloe, herself and her other self. "It has its advantages to be completely crazy!", Max thought. The two Maxes turned to Chloe. "Now it's my turn!", Max announced and kissed Chloe. Bad Max stood next to Chloe and touched the punk between the legs. Max and Chloe continued to kiss. During the kiss, Chloe suddenly began to moan in Max's mouth.  
  
After a while, especially Chloe needed air. Bad Max took advantage of the interruption and knelt in front of Chloe. "Oh god!", Moaned Chloe as Bad Max licked Chloe's center of pleasure. And Max kissed Chloe again on the mouth. The woman with the blue hair was licked and kissed at the same time. She could hardly stand on her feet. Max liked kissing Chloe while she was so strugglin, it meant she could set the pace for a change. Chloe's and Max's heads parted again so the two girls could breathe.  
  
Bad Max got up again and said to Max, "Let's put our Chloe to bed." Bad Max was about to wipe with her hand over her lips as Max gripped her hand tight. Then she kisses Bad Max. She licked the lips of Bad Max and also kissed the other girl's chin. "Now we can get Chloe to bed!", Max said, pushing Chloe towards the bed. Chloe sat on the edge of the bed and Max dropped to her knees. She crawled between Chloe's legs and continued what Bad Max had begun. The other Max sat down on the bed to Chloe. Chloe lay on her back while Bad Max kissed her.  
  
Bad Max kissed Chloe's mouth, neck and chest alternately. At the same time another Max licked Chloe's most sensitive spot. She felt as good as she could, but suddenly she felt even better. Max put a finger in her. Chloe grabbed with one hand Max's hair and with her other hand she held Bad Max's hand. "Look at me!", Moaned Chloe. She wanted to see Max's beautiful face while she came. Chloe's moans grew louder and louder. "Come hard and loud!", said Bad Max and Chloe obeyed. Her orgasm was intense!  
  
Chloe felt super satisfied she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she opened her eyes again, she woke up from her dream. Chloe and Max lay in their bed. Chloe still held Max's hand. The young women looked at each other, Max had also just woken up. The two women knew instinctively that they had had the same dream. "How is it possible for us to have a dream together?", Chloe asked. "Well, I think that's an advantage when you sleep with your soul mate ... and you owe me an orgasm.", Max said with a smile.


End file.
